When 2 Blonde's meet
by Dragonite jin
Summary: What happens when certain's blonde's meet and look nearly alike but are actually different in terms of beliefs and strengths. Can the 2 really work together or will they fall to the might of the demons
1. A new adventure? I hope not

When 2 blonde's meet

Note this story is set on an Alternative universe so basically The Six heroes had repelled and kinda defeated the gods. So basically yeah, Atro is the main character here along with Chung and they will meet hopefully. Anyways let's start a story.

 **p.s Atro and Magress are in their Omni form and is incredibly op. Themis will be following them as she loves Magress (second best pairing for me).**

 **Note: I may put some brave frontier character in the world of Elrios but we shall see**

Chapter 1: A new adventure? I hope not!

[At Grand Gaia St Lamia]

A man walking down the street at night of the kingdom in St Lamia, where Gods who had tried to invade it and the rest of Grand Gaia but luckily thanks to the might of the heroes who banded together to stop them and succeeded. This particular man was well known for his beauty and his swordsmanship and was one of the great six heroes, the man was known as the "Light Legend" and was the hero under the element of light, thus hence his name.

The man was often mistaken as a girl due to his looks but he didn't mind and politely replied that he is a male. He had long Golden hair that was tied in a long braid and had bright blue eyes. For what he was wearing, it appeared that he was like a monk due to his white robes but that's because he is travelling around and spreading his teachings of his fine swordsman skill as he was a well-known swordsman. That man was named Atro.

Atro originally wanted to be a monk but due to his skill with a stick by protecting the monastery and defeated the bandits he became a squire instead, many wanted to face him at battle but he had a strict regulation that he didn't want to fight against anyone who wanted fame. **(That's enough backstory and information about Atro, I guess you wanted to get on with the story).**

As Atro had done walking he entered his house. Inside he saw his wife, Vanila and his newly born little daughter, Peach. Atro went towards his wife and kissed her in the cheek and began to hold her daughter in his arms. (I ship them ok? I mean it's rare and stuff but who cares? I like them it's my opinion).

"How's my beloved family going along?" Atro asked lovingly, carrying his baby daughter in his arms and began to sit at the couch. Vanila smiled at Atro, he was beautiful, caring and powerful, fit to be a husband that she truly loved.

You guys are probably interested how they got married and met. You see, the two of them had met long ago after the war while Atro was traveling, Atro had fallen in love with her when she was relaxing with the other battle maidens. To keep a long story short, Atro had to go through a lot, and I mean A LOT of humiliation and embarrassment just to get her attention and to make her love him. Nevertheless, they got married soon after and Vanila decided to go with him to start a new life and said goodbyes to her battle maiden group.

"Oh you. Always as caring as you may be, but that's what I like about you" Vanila replied sitting down next to her husband. Vanila laid her head on Atro's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm glad I'm able to meet you"

"Yeah, me too. I just hope this peace would last for a lifetime" Atro smiled. "Well, it's getting dark soon. What have you prepared for me for dinner?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind eating Apple pie" Vanila chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's your cooking. I will eat it even if it's bad or not" Atro said. Vanila raised her head and Atro hands her their baby daughter Peach. Both of them stands up and went to their separate ways, Vanila goes upstairs to go to sleep with her baby and Atro goes to the kitchen to eat his wife's Apple pie.

"Be sure to not make a mess" Vanila yelled upstairs, enough for Atro to hear.

"I will!" Atro shouted back.

Atro decided to use a pair of mittens as he well knew the pie would be warm or hot as he knew well that the pie would be hot (obviously) and opened the oven. As soon as he took the apple pie out of the oven he noticed that the apple pie was missing a quarter of the whole thing. _Looks like Vanila wasn't as hungry as she was probably because I was out,_ he thought. Atro placed the pie on the table and closed the oven and put the mittens back where it belonged. Atro began to prepare his own plate, fork, knife, spoon, a glass as well as a jug of cold water and began to sit down on the table he began to cut a whole quarter of the pie, making the pie looked as if it was half eaten already. As soon as he placed the piece of the pie on his plate, he caught a whiff of the pie's scent. It was wonderful.

Atro began to eat and finished the piece and began to take another, he truly loved Vanila's cooking even though most of her dish was bad (and that he insisted he finishes it as he believed it would be wasting valuable food and that Vanila had spent time and effort to make it). As Atro felt that he was no longer hungry he saw that he ate all of the pie but he was not satisfied. He decided it was enough and began to pour the cold water on his glass and drank on it. He cleaned the dishes and the pie pan and went straight to bed. He snuggled closer towards Vanila and held her close to him, a smile was in his face as he slept.

[The next morning]

Atro went towards the streets after saying goodbye to his beloved family in order to go towards his monastery to pay respects, however he saw his long old friend, the Umbra Halcyon Magress, together with Themis, who had fallen in love with him and decided to stay with him. Atro waved at them and they waved back.

"Yo, didn't expect you two to be here" Atro said both to them.

"Well I was busy travelling like you do without anything to do since my life was mostly filled with vengeance, but I met her when I was here" Magress chuckled and looked towards Themis.

"Well I wanted to repay you since you saved me from the Bariura's dark magicians. I was worried about you! " Themis replied in a tsunderely fashion.

"Well Themis. Have you said that you have 'a thing' for Magress" Atro teased. Magress looked at Themis questioningly but Themis just looked away blushing, unable to retort back since it was fairly obvious to know what she felt about Magress.

"Anyway Atro, do you have any plans for today" Magress asked.

"Not really. I'm like you I have nothing else to do since I travelled to lots of places around Grand Gaia and spreading my teaching" Atro replied back. The trio began to walk around the streets until Themis accidently bumped to a man.

"A-ahhh sorry about that" Themis quickly apologized. The man turned around and looked at her, the man unusually had a black mask and white hair, and he has one yellow on the left of his face while the other was empty. The man wore dark robes that had rusted chains in the collar.

"Apology accepted" said the man. Magress twitched at the man's comment, he felt something is up from that man. The man continued "I can sense that you three are rather bored and have nothing to do, no?"

"How on earth-?! Grrr, are you a damn spy from the gods!" Magress quickly shouted, his rage boiling within him, the people around them gasped and looked towards the unknown man, and they began to back away slowly. The man chuckled and raised his hand to motion that he is completely safe.

"Yes I heard but I'm no spy from these "gods" you said. I'm just an interesting man who gives people… an experience to remember" he replied back. "And besides a god is an immortal being and you three, as well as countless other heroes have a power to rival and kill them. I wouldn't call these gods "gods" now?

Themis held Magress's hand to keep him calm and Atro went up to man and said "Why don't we talk elsewhere, just to not ruin everyone's day?" The man nodded and motioned his hand for the trio to follow him.

[at a grassy field, outside of the city]

As soon as they were away from the people, the trio finds out that they are outside of the city. The man turned around and looked at them. "I can give you something to do. A place like in this continent of Grand Gaia, a world that needs saving."

The trio looked at each other and Atro began to question "Seriously? How unoriginal is that I mean we saved ours, I don't doubt for a second that they may have Heroes that are enough to repel the dangers" Magress and Themis nodded.

"Are you sure? Sometimes not even their group alone can do things themselves and may need a helping hand" the man shrugged.

"If you are so sure about this "world" of yours that truly, TRULY needs saving then I shall do it, but don't get me wrong I will not stand for backstabbing liars!" Magress warned.

"Yes yes I know that people hate that when that happens. But what I said is merely the truth" the man said. "So what do you say?"

"Yeah we will definitely do it alright! We can take anything on with me belov- I mean delightful protector Magress!" Themis said confidently, Magress and Atro looked at each other and shrugged.

"To you three heroes who have accepted the call of Elrios, know the place and know the people, be the rightful heroes you're supposed to be!" The man chanted and the trio were then sucked by a large vortex in the sky. The man looked up and beneath his mask he smiled. _Everything is going according to my plan,_ he thought to himself

[Elrios in Velder, in the forest]

A man (technically teenager but IDK) wearing white armor was training, swinging his big clunk of metal that he called a destroyer. The destroyer acts like a hand held cannon and a hammer due to it being heavy but the man swings it with ease. The unique part of the armor was the leggings, where the man wore heels so it was safe to assume he was a girl. Adding to girl factor he had long blonde hair that had dark brown tips on the side (basically like Pikachu except the "ears" are downwards) and he had a pup's paw print in his blue eyes. His name was Chung Seiker, the Prince of Hamel and White Wolf of Hamel, a guardian and now an Iron Paladin.

As Chung was about to finish his training he heard a large noise, mostly like a thud nearby and went to investigate. As he searched through the forest to find the source he encountered and saw three people lying on the ground.

A woman or man (he couldn't say which) that had golden hair than him and had blue eyes that shone brighter than the waters of hamel. The person had white robes and was carrying a sword.

A man with wavy black hair and blood red eyes. The person wore black armor with golden trimmings and was carrying a lance that seemed dangerous to wield.

Lastly was a very cute girl that had had brown hairs that were in ponytails and was wearing some kind of weird looking white armor with golden trimmings that were floating near her, even her staff was like that.

The three looked up at him with concerned faces and Chung decided to say something else they get the wrong impression of him. And so he began to speak

"Errrr… Hi you three. Not sure where you come from but uhhhh… I'm a male if you're wondering"

The three blinked 3 times before looking at each other and then towards him.

The Golden Haired man began to say "What's up with the girly armor dude".


	2. Are we truly alike? I don't think so!

Chapter 2: Are we truly alike? I don't think so!

Chung sweatdropped on the golden haired person's question. It's been a few seconds and the situation had become more awkward. The three stared at him intently, waiting for the answer. He decided to recall when he saw them.

{Flashback}

 _The three looked up at him with concerned faces and Chung decided to say something else they get the wrong impression of him. And so he began to speak_

" _Errrr… Hi you three. Not sure where you come from but uhhhh… I'm a male if you're wondering"_

 _The three blinked 3 times before looking at each other and then towards him._

 _The Golden Haired man began to say "What's up with the girly armor dude"._

{Flashback ends}

"Well it's just my armor, I know it looks feminine but that's how it is" Chung answered back.

"Well why don't you choose a different armor I mean at least add a cape or something" the black haired man said, his voice was stern and his gaze unwavering on the sight, he turned his head towards the Golden haired person. "Actually that girly reminds me of you Atro".

 _That person with the white robes is Atro huh? The question is that Atro a male or female,_ Chung thought.

"Hmmph yeah he reminds me of you but you're better I mean you wear what a man should wear and you're cooler unlike that noob" The cute brown haired girl said. "W-wait is that heels?! Wow, this guy has the balls to wear something like that and actually walk fine"

Chung sighed. He decided it's time to change his heels into something not girly.

"Well Themis, enough of that. Stranger, me and my friends believe you remind me of myself when I was thought to be a girl but nevertheless I am Atro, a hero or should I say "Savior" from another world." Atro had replied, he extended his hand towards Chung as a mean of handshake, Chung accepted and smiled towards Atro, and they might be actually alike and be easy friends.

"Yo Atro aren't you going to introduce us?" The black haired man said, ruining the moment.

"Just do it yourself, I mean give a proper introduction about yourself" Atro shot back, unimpressed.

"Fine yeeesh, you good for nothing pretty boy" Magress growled. "The names Magress, like Atro I am a hero"

"And I'm Themis!" The cute brown haired girl cheered happily. "Magress also served me as a protector"

Magress blushed at that comment "It was nothing, I has to help but what's your name stranger"

Chung looked at all of them, if they were from another world and told him that they were heroes and their identity, he'd have to tell his "The name's Chung Seiker, the Prince of Hamel and White Wolf of Hamel, like you three I am a hero"

"HUH?! A PRINCE" the three said simultaneously. Themis decided to say "Then this is your place? I mean your kingdom is near here right?!"

"Not really my kingdom is far from here, but over here is the kingdom of Velder"

"I see, is this Elrios then?" Magress questioned, getting information about this world is important and he may need it for the future.

"Yes the continent is Elrios but the country is Velder" Chung answered. The three nodded and finally understood. Chung motioned his hand for the three to follow them. "I suppose you guys need a some refreshments"

The three followed Chung and entered the city.

[At the city]

As the group had arrived at the city, they saw the city had been attacked by an army of monsters **(actually demons but the three don't know at this point).**

The four became angry and decided to attack the enemy with full force. As they all attacked, Chung had the liberty to observe them while he was battling, he wanted to know how strong they were.

Atro began slashing at the demons with his sword with ease. _Their nothing compared to the gods_ , he thought as he blocked a few strikes and attacked the demons. As he killed his attackers he went towards the horde and began to decimate the army.

Magress upon killing many of the demons became uninterested on the battle but continued as he didn't want a city destroyed like almost his, Bariura. "These creatures are nothing!" He yelled as he pierced and slashed upon the demons descending towards him.

Themis's staff glowed with light and aimed towards the demons and obliterated the demons, however she saw a group that was also killing the demons as well but decided to not go check it out and wait for Chung to see if they were trustworthy. She then turned towards Magress to see if he's okay but saw him killing the demons with ease but nevertheless she went to join him, to stay by his side. Upon seeing Themis, Magress displayed a small smile for her to see before going back to battle.

Chung upon seeing the three fight felt speechless and astonished, they killed the demons easily even when they were fighting alone. Compared to his own group they hadn't achieved this level yet however it did not stop him from fighting. If they're better than him than he would make sure he would surpass their level, and thus he joined the fray. As he fought off the demons he eyed a particular group and realized who they were.

"That's…!" These words were the only thing that came out of Chung's mouth, he wondered how they would react to the three newcomers.

As soon as the battle ended everyone felt relieved. Chung went towards the group. Meanwhile the three were not as tired as they were used to this back at their world at Grand Gaia.

"Well that was a nice warm up" Atro smiled to the other 2. "One place saved".

Magress snorted in agreement "if that weird dude wants us to save this place then so be it, but seriously this is so easy!"

"Very true! No one can stand to us!" Themis huffed pridefully, however he didn't notice Chung with them. "Wait where is Chung?"

"Don't tell me he-"Atro said realizing upon the disappearance of his new friend. Magress however saw Chung with a particular group and they were talking happily, he believed that they were Chung's friends or allies.

"Over there, that group" Magress replied. Themis and Atro felt relieved and seeing Chung with them made them happy for some reason.

"That group were fighting demons but I guess they didn't notice us" Themis answered. Atro began to walk towards them and Magress, along with Themis followed. As soon as they reached them, the other group looked towards the three with suspicion. Chung seeing them decided to speak.

"Friends, this is my group, my friends who had helped me grow to what I am" Chung said to the three, the looked towards him and to the group, the group consists of 12 people (Chung not included) and were colorful from the three's point of view due to their hair colors. Chung continued "This is my group, The El Gang".


	3. Meetings between 2 worlds

**Notes: I apologize if the last chapter wasn't too epic as you thought it would be but I'm aware of this and I'm trying to make the fights more epic but please bear with me.**

 **Also I'm adding more Brave Frontier characters but don't worry I won't add all of them that it would mess up the plot.**

 **Should I consider doing an opening theme and ending theme like other fanfics? Let me hear your thoughts.**

 **Classes for Elsword Characters**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight (16)**

 **Aisha: Void Princess (18)**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker (?)**

 **Raven: Veteran Commander (27)**

 **Eve: Code Empress (?)**

 **Chung: Iron Paladin (16)**

 **Ara: Asura (20)**

 **Elesis: Grand Master (19)**

 **Add: MasterMind (19)**

 **Lu/Ciel: Chiliarch/Dreadlord**

 **Rose: Storm Trooper (22)**

 **Ain: Erbluhen Emotion (?)**

Chapter 3: Meetings between Two Worlds

"Friends, this is my group, my friends who had helped me grow to what I am" Chung said to the three, the looked towards him and to the group, the group consists of 12 people (Chung not included) and were colorful from the three's point of view due to their hair colors. Chung continued "This is my group, The El Gang".

Chung turned towards his own group and said "Everyone these are… my new… companions? No! Comrades? No I mean friends that I met when I was training in the forest"

"So that's where you've been, I could've trained with you if you wanted" an Ebony girl with monochromatic eyes said. Chung rubbed at the back of his head.

"I see. What… colorful people ya got there" Atro replied back, not wanting to cause trouble to Chung's friends. He tried to put up a convincing, friendly smile but it turned out weird for the group.

"Thanks for the compliment. We meant no harm towards you and your two other friends, we're just concerned about Chung since he had been gone for a while" The Elf said, giving Atro a sincere smile. However Atro caught the other people staring at him.

"Yes?" he questioned at them, politely.

A female redhead who was carrying a heavy claymore went towards him and said "No offense but… You a girl or a guy?"

Atro could only sweatdropped at this. He was really, REALLY tired of this question "I'm a **guy**. Thank you". This caused the El gang to be in a shock.

"Great. We have Chung no.2" The whitehaired, psycho dude groaned.

"Not my fault I'm like this so deal with it" Atro shot back.

This made Themis giggled a bit, she would always have a laugh or two whenever anyone would question Atro's gender. To be fair, it was Atro's own fault for growing his hair long and tying it in a braid, why not untie the braid and just put a small band at the back to put it in a pony tail **(Like Tactical Trooper's Ponytail).** Themis watched the conversation between Atro and the party. _At least they were enjoying themselves,_ she thought and looked at Magress whom she realized that he hadn't spoken a thing or two about the El gang. This would be a long time getting to know each other.

Meanwhile, Magress who was not in the conversation decided to look at the "El gang" he could see that they have the potential to fight but weren't exactly on his own level. Magress sighed and saw a particular strand of red hair. _Vargas?!_ He quickly thought but realized it was another individual and dismissed the thought away. He looked at the young male redhead who resembled similarly to his friend, he could sense that the young man was no doubt a warrior or a knight but was like his old red headed friend whose personality was full of fire and compassion. Magress could only wonder.

"Well enough of Chit chat around here. Why don't we continue in our place?" the young red head offered.

"Are you sure? I mean we're complete strangers, isn't this too early" Magress asked.

"I'm sure it's fine. After all, Chung does seems to trust you three" the elf responded.

"Then by all means, let's go home then" The red haired wielding claymore girl said. The EL gang as well as the three adventurers went towards the El gang's home.

I wonder, Atro thought. Is Vanila alright? I mean I left her all alone with my only daughter and I promised to be back… I just hope she is okay.

[At the El gangs house Velder]

The three looked and inspected the house of the El gang. Their living quarters were simple but comfortable to live in. The El gang party decided to went off to their own business and some stayed with the three adventurers to keep them company as a mean to be comfortable around this place

"I must say, I like what you've done to the place" Themis said. "Simple but comfy"

"Well we could offer more but we're completely fine with this" replied a Purplenette.

"I don't want to intrude, but uhhhh…. Is there enough rooms for us three to move in?" Atro interrupted.

"Don't worry it has extra rooms which is good thing we bought this house! But you don't mind walking far, do you?" The red haired male asked.

"It's alright. I've been travelling a lot in my life after a freakin war, but yeah I don't mind" Atro answered and grinned. "But I'm not sure of my two companions would be mindful" Magress and Themis shot hateful glares towards him but he paid no attention towards them

"Cheh, I don't mind. It's an exercise after all." Magress scoffed.

Themis looked at Magress adoringly but she can't let her feelings for him out yet, she wanted to sleep with him but I guess it's best to sleep separately. Themis sighed and hoped the 3 extra rooms were close to each other, that way she can speak to Magress and –!

"Heyyyyyy Cutie, what about you? You've been dazing off a lot lately" Atro teased. Themis felt her cheeks were flaring up and quickly replied:

"I don't mind! At all!"

The El gang were amused towards the three, some were similar to them. They might get along and fit in this merry group. After all, an old saying goes: "The more the merrier". The elf decided to show them around of where each of the El gang member's own room and toured around the house and where the three's rooms are. She also said to them that she will call them for dinner. The three thanked the elf and went to their own rooms to process what had happened and think about stuff.

[At Atro's room]

Atro checked his room, his room was simple and clean. Luckily there was no dust, the EL gang might have cleaned up this room in case of something, and he might have to repay them. Wait, that's it! The elf said she'll call them for dinner so he might bake or cook something. He chuckled towards himself.

"Man what nice people they got here but nevertheless…" Atro didn't want to finish the sentence. He missed his home dearly and was worried, TRULY worried about his family.

What if Vanila and their child was killed? Captured? Used for pleasure or worse… Married to another man!

He shook his head, his face was suddenly filled with sweat. There's no way Vanila could just chose to leave him just because he left for a trip that he might not ever come back, right? Atro wished he just brought her and their daughter here and he wouldn't be like this.

"If only I…"

[At Magress's room]

Magress laid on his bed. The El gang seemed to be nice and friendly but some might use others for their own personal gain like that weird psycho white haired lookin dude. If he tries anything to backstab, kill or harm him or his friends, then he'll be experiencing hell. Literally.

The other's seems to be alright but some were not like that cute loli and her bodyguard. That weird ass punk and the girl who wielded a spear. He will trust them but he will judge their actions.

Magress closed his eyes and thought about the battle that had happened. Thousands of weird looking Monsters had swarmed the city like locusts. Unfortunately for them, they were no match for him for he had slaughtered many.

"Those things, those…creatures. They're weaker than the onslaught of the Godly army that me, Atro and Themis faced. If they were facing the gods, they would be wiped out in an instant. But like Atro said; a nice warmup" He concluded. "If that mysterious man transported us here to save the world at least make it more interesting and challenging. Heh, well I just can't change the law of this world can I?"

His thoughts drifts back to the mysterious man, was he from here or was he from theirs? If he was from their own world how on Grand Gaia can he know about this world and the state is in. But if he was from here… than it would be opposite, did he himself conjured a portal/vortex and entered through? It might be possible.

He might ask the El gang as to see if they know him.

[At Themis's room]

Themis smiled as the rooms were what she was expected, close to the other 2 rooms that now belonged to Atro and Magress.

She wondered of the heroes that live in this world. Was there more places that needed to be saving? Were there more heroes like the El gang? Or maybe were there Heroes from their own world that might have ended up in different areas of this world.

Themis pondered on the questions that entered in her head, but decided it wasn't imported as her beloved Magress. She wanted to tell him but the problem is that the age gap was far. Was it truly alright to love someone who's even older than you? The thought of it made her feel despair, but what if it's true? Can she still love him or will he ignore her?

Themis pushed those thoughts away from her, she will confess her love to him but not now, not yet. That is what kept her going after all, the goal to be able to confess her love. She closed her eyes and decided to have a small nap to kill time before dinner comes.

But a single idea remains in the air, will there be more joining them?

Only time will tell.

[EL gang's dining room, dinner time]

Atro had been helping the Elf whom he found out that her name was Rena, she was friendly and caring. He founded out from her that the elf was like a "Mother figure" to the group because of her caring personality but was also aware to not be in her bad side. She was the first to befriend him when they've met. To him, if he wasn't married he would confess her love to that elf but he stopped himself, he wouldn't want to betray his love for his own family back at Grand Gaia.

By repaying the debt for allowing them to stay here, he requested that he cook or bake something up as something special for the El gang and his two friends. The elf agreed to this and so the two had prepared dinner for everyone.

As soon as everything was set and ready, Atro decided to call on his friends for Dinner while Rena called upon the El gang.

Their meeting between them was just the beginning.

 **Well that is that for this chapter. I can tell most of you are disappointed as Atro, Magress and Themis didn't get to know the El gang yet but luckily you guys get to see their first interactions. So far this is my current state of writing and I'm not yet ready to write as more like other professional fanfic writers but I will improve.**

 **Also, I might consider adding more Brave Frontier Characters but not all of them, only some. I bet you guys are waiting for Eve and Lilith to interact. Durma will not be in here cuz I'm more of a Lilith x Reeze person so I hope you guys understand.**

 **Who knows the six heroes are coming back and Zelha will be in this story, whose side she's on will be anyone's guess.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
